The handle assembly of a vacuum cleaner may comprise a duct through which dirt-laden air is carried. One end of the duct may be attached to a hose, which in turn is attached to a main body of the vacuum cleaner. The other end of the duct may be attached to an elongate tube, which in turn is attached to a cleaner head. During use, the handle assembly is used to maneuver the cleaner head over a surface to be cleaned. Unfortunately, the hose often restricts or impedes movement of the handle assembly, thus making it difficult to maneuver the cleaner head.